Smile
by krusherlover
Summary: Sejak melihat senyum Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura bertekad untuk melihat senyum itu lagi bagaimana pun caranya. SasuSaku, AU, gaje, OOC tingkat tinggi, diusahakan fluff. RnR please?


Title : Smile

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Rating : T, maybe.

Warning : AU, OOC tingkat tinggi, weird, typo, etc

Summary : Sakura ingin melihat senyum Sasuke, dengan cara apapun.

a/n : fict sesajen, kalau feel-nya enggak dapat hanya bisa bilang "maaf". Author tidak berbakat membuat fict SasuSaku.

~Smile~

Rambut merah muda gadis cilik itu mencuat dari balik tembok pagar pembatas taman. Bersikap a la detektif, ia mengintip gerak-gerik bocah berambut hitam dengan mata hijaunya. Bocah yang sekarang tengah duduk bersantai di bawah pohon sambil memejamkan mata itu terlalu menyita otaknya.

Dan dengan mengendap-endap, bocah perempuan berumur tujuh tahun itu mendekati sang bocah laki-laki. Berharap tidak membangunkan bocah berambut hitam itu dari keheningannya. Mungkin karena terlalu fokus dengan sang bocah laki-laki, si bocah perempuan tak memperhatikan ranting kecil yang tergeletak dalam damai di depan kakinya.

_KREKK_

"Siapa itu?" Uh-oh, sang bocah laki-laki terbangun saat mendengar retakan kecil akibat si bocah perempuan tanpa sengaja menginjak ranting mungil tak berdosa itu. Mata hijau itu membulat saat melihat mata kelam di hadapannya terbuka dan memandangnya dengan dingin.

"Suke-kun!" seru si gadis cilik.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Saku-chan?" tanya Suke-kun, nama bocah yang dipanggil oleh sang gadis cilik, Saku-chan. Saku-chan hanya menunduk ketakutan. Ini adalah kejadian ketiga ia dipergoki oleh Suke-kun tengah mengendap dan mendekati si bocah berambut hitam. Dan hasilnya selalu sama, ia diberi tatapan menakutkan kemudian ditinggalkan sendiri.

"Suke-kun, aku hanya mau menanyakan yang kemarin, kenapa kau bisa tersenyum untuk Naruto-kun sedangkan padaku tidak?" Bocah bermata hitam hanya mendengus, reaksi yang sama persis seperti saat pertama kali Saku-chan menanyakannya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Sakura-chan."

Dan bocah laki-laki itu pun berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan sang gadis yang menunduk, menatap semut-semut hitam yang mulai merangkak di atas sepatu merah mudanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Malam sudah larut, dan kini gadis cilik berambut merah muda itu sudah meringkuk di tempat tidurnya dan bergelung dengan selimut. Tapi, biar sudah berusaha sekeras apapun, mulai dari memejamkan mata kuat-kuat sampai mencoba menghitung domba dalam angan-angan, ia tetap saja belum terlelap.

Mengapa gadis cilik itu tak dapat tidur? Itu karena ia masih penasaran terhadap Uchiha Sasuke, bocah berambut hitam yang diintipnya tadi.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah teman sekelasnya. Seperti kebanyakan keturuana Uchiha, Sasuke bersifat dingin dan cuek. Rambutnya hitam, dan matanya beririskan warna hitam pula. Kulit pucat dan wajahnya pun tampan. Sasuke jarang akrab dengan orang lain, terkecuali Naruto. Naruto adalah teman Sasuke sejak kecil dan sangat mengenal Sasuke. Walaupun akrab, Sasuke juga kadang bertengkar dengan Naruto.

Sakura tertawa kecil jika mengingat pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto yang dinilainya bodoh, saling berteriak hanya karena bola sepak. Oh, iya, Sasuke dan Naruto sangat menyukai sepak bola. Tak heran jika mereka sering bermain bersama, seperti empat hari lalu, saat dimana Sakura mulai memikirkan Sasuke.

Dan kenapa Sakura tak dapat berhenti memikirkan Sasuke?

Hal ini bermula ketika empat hari yang lalu, saat istirahat sekolah, teman-teman Sakura, nama kecil gadis itu, tengah bermain sepak bola di lapangan, antara tim kelas A dan tim kelas C.

Sasuke dan sahabat baiknya, Naruto, dan Sasuke ada di tim A. Keadaan tim A sangat terdesak karena mereka tertinggal satu angka sedangkan waktu pertandingan telah menipis. Dan dengan kerjasama yang apik antara Sasuke dan Naruto, tim A dapat mencuri dua angka dan memenangkan pertandingan. Saat itulah Sakura menyaksikan senyum Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Hmm, aku masih belum dapat melihat senyum Suke-kun lagi... Tapi, Haruno Sakura tak boleh menyerah!" serunya bersemangat.

Akhirnya, ia turun dari tempat tidurnya yang berwarna merah muda, memakai sandal ruangan yang berwarna merah muda, dan keluar dari kamarnya yang –lagi-lagi bernuansa merah muda, sesuai dengan warna rambutnya yang unik.

Menyusuri koridor rumahnya yang minimalis, ia berlari menuju dapur. Disana ia menemukan ibunya yang masih terjaga tengah membuat dua cangkir kopi sebagai teman mengobrol bersama suaminya di ruang keluarga.

Ibu gadis cilik itu menatap putrinya ramah.

"Sakura, kenapa kau belum tidur, nak?" katanya sambil menggendong putri kecilnya. Sakura hanya melingkarkan tangannya ke leher jenjang ibunya.

"Ibu tahu Suke-kun?" kata Sakura dengan tatapan polos. Ibunya tersenyum.

"Maksudmu, Uchiha Sasuke? Ya, Ibu tahu. Kenapa?"

"Hmm! Kemarin Suke-kun tersenyum pada Naruto-kun. Senyumnya bagus! Saku-chan ingin melihatnya lagi!" seru Sakura bersemangat.

"Lalu kenapa kau tampang murung?" tanya Ibu lembut.

"Suke-kun selalu kesal dan jarang tersenyum. Apa Ibu tahu bagaimana membuat orang tersenyum?" tanya Sakura.

"Coba, apa yang Ibu lakukan saat Sakura sedih agar Sakura-chan kembali tersenyum?" balas Ibu. Sakura memasang tampang berpikir.

"Biasanya Ibu selalu memberiku cokelat..., lalu kenapa?" kata Sakura dengan nada bingung,

"Nah, Sakura buatkan saja Sasuke-kun cokelat, siapa tahu hal itu akan membuatnya tersenyum."

Sakura tersenyum. Ibunya memang orang yang tepat saat ia mengalami masalah. Perlahan ia memeluk Ibunya erat.

"Terima kasih, Ibu! Ibu memang Ibu terbaik yang pernah kupunya!"

"Sakura-chan, memang kau punya berapa Ibu?"

"Err..."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sunday, Apr 18th

Pagi ini, Sakura akan membuat cokelat untuk Sasuke. Dengan dibantu Ibunya, tentu.

Ia memulai dengan memasukkan adonan A ke dalam mangkuk besar, lalu adonan B, kemudian adonan C. Tak lupa ia masukkan sedikit pewarna buatan -untuk makanan, tentu, dan dilanjutkan dengan menambahkan sedikit gula pasir yang tak ditakar. Sakura ingin membuat cokelat yang Ia buat memiliki rasa yang manis, sama seperti rasa cokelat yang Ibunya berikan. Selesai membuat adonan, Sakura memasukkannya ke dalam kotak besi -yang Sakura tak tahu namanya.

Tak lama kemudian, masakan Sakura matang. Hmm, bau kue bolu warna-warni menyeruak di dapur rumah Sakura. Tunggu, bukankah Sakura berniat membuat cokelat? Mengapa hasilnya menjadi kue? Uh-oh, Ibu dan Sakura salah resep.

Kemudian, Sakura terpaksa membuat cokelat dari awal lagi. Berulang kali hasilnya gagal. Ada yang bentuknya terlalu aneh, ada yang rasanya sangat manis -ini karena Sakura memasukkan setengah kilogram gula, sehingga dapat membuat orang yang memakannya akan selangkah lebih dekat dengan penyakit diabetes.

"Fuh, akhirnya berhasil! Pasti Suke-kun akan suka dengan cokelat ini. Ya, kan, Bu?" kata Sakura sambil mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat dengan punggung tangan. Ibunya hanya tersenyum simpul.

Setelah sekian lama berkutat di dapur dari pagi hingga menjelang sore, akhirnya Sakura dapat menyelesaikan cokelat buatannya. Cokelat itu berbentuk lingkarang pipih yang bercorak bola sepak, benda kesayangan Sasuke yang mencintai sepak bola. Sakura meletakkannya pada box cokelat dan membungkus cokelat itu dengan hati-hati menggunakan kertas pembungkus khusus berwarna biru, warna kesukaan Sasuke. Setelah selesai, Sakura tersenyum lebar memandang hasil buatannya.

"Suke-kun pasti suka! Aku mau menyerahkannya pada Suke-kun nanti sore!" kata Sakura ceria. Ibunya hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi, Sakura-chan harus mandi dulu! Lihat, nih, bajunya kotor, bekas cokelat dimana-mana!"

"Oke, Ibu!"

"Oh, iya, Sakura-chan, sebelum pergi ke taman, bisakah Ibu meminta tolong padamu?"

"Apa itu, Bu?"

"Ambilkan tomat pesanan Ibu di kios sayur dekat taman. Bilang saja pada penjaga kios bahwa Ibu memnta tolong padamu untuk mengmabil pesanan itu. Kau bisa?"

"Tak masalah!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura kembali mengintip dari balik tembok seperti kemarin. Setelah ia mengambil pesanan Ibunya dari kios sayur, ia langsung berlarii ke arah taman ini. Dan seperti kemarin pula, bocah berambut hitam itu ada disana, dalam posisi yang sama pula. Memejamkan mata, duduk tenang di bawah pohon. Wajahnya tampak damai, mungkinkah Sasuke tengah tertidur?

Sakura kembali mengendap mendekati Sasuke. Tangan kanannya membawa sekeranjang buah tomat dan tangan lainnya memegang kotak cokelat yang rancananya akan diberikan pada Sasuke.

Dan lagi-lagi, Sakura tak menyadari adanya sebilah ranting kecil yang terbaring diam di depannya. Tak ayal, Sakura pun menginjaknya, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Siapa?" Sasuke terbangun, dan kembali menemukan gadis cilik berambut merah muda ada di hadapannya. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan bangkit berdiri, bersiap pergi. Namun, Sakura mencegahnya. Gadis itu tak mau rencananya gagal lagi.

"Tunggu, Suke-kun! Aku mau memberimu sesuatu!" seru Sakura. Penasaran, Sasuke berbalik, memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu.

"Ini. Cokelat ini kubuat khusus untukmu. Saat aku bersedih, Ibuku sering membuatkanku cokelat agar aku kembali tersenyum. Kuharap, Suke-kun akan tersenyum padaku setelah memakan cokelat ini," kaya Sakura sambil menyerahkan kotak cokelatnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, namun tetap menerima pemberian Sakura.

"Makanlah!" seru Sakura lagi. Mungkin karena lapar -sebelum ke taman Sasuke sempat bermain sepak bola dengan Naruto dan hal itu membuatnya kelaparan, Sasuke dengan sedikit mengerenyit membuka kotak cokelat itu dan memakan cokelatnya.

"Terlalu manis," komentar Sasuke singkat. Sakura tertunduk lesu. Kini rencananya gagal. Ia harus memikirkan cara lain lagi intik dapat membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura berubah lesu menjadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Namun begitu wajahnya tetap datar dan cuek. Ia melirik keranjang tomat yang dibawa Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Bocah bermata hitam kelam itu sedikit menyeringai. Ingat, masih menyeringai, belum tersenyum.

"Kau sungguh ingin melihar senyumku?"

Sakura menggangguk cepat saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tentu saja ia bersungguh-sungguh. Ia bahkan rela membuang seluruh koleksi boneka ayamnya -sebenarnya ia tak menyukai boneka ayam, namun entah mengapa boneka ayam mengingatkannya pada Sasuke- demi melihat senyum bocah lelaki berumur tujuh tahun itu.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menyambar keranjang buah tomat yang dibawa Sakura dan mengambil salah satu tomat didalamnya. Sakura hanya terperangah melihat tindakan Sasuke. Sambil memakan buah tomat yang tadi diambilnya, Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ini sudah cukup." kata Sasuke, lalu tersenyum.

**Sasuke tersenyum. Bocah sok, cuek, dan dingin itu tersenyum. Tersenyum untuk Sakura.**

Kemudian, Sasuke pergi menjauh sambil tetap membawa keranjang buah tomat itu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terperangah dengan apa baru yang terjadi.

Namun begitu, Sakura merasakan kupu-kupu mengepak didalam perutnya setiap kali mengingat senyum Sasuke. Ia ingin menyaksikannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Malah, ia ingin senyum Sasuke hanya diperlihatkan padanya. Hanya dia, tak boleh ada orang lain yang melihat senyum sang Uchiha.

Kini, Sakura tahu, hal yang dapat membuat Sasuke tersenyum adalah buah tomat.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura menyadari satu hal yang penting.

"...Suke-kun, itu kan buah tomat Ibu..."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wednesday, Apr 21th

"Sakura-chan, mana keranjang tomat Ibu yang kau ambil? Pesanan hari Minggu kau bilang terjatuh, Senin tertinggal, Selasa tercebur didalam got, kenapa pesanan hari Rabu juga tidak ada?"

"Err...ano..."

Tak mungkin kan Sakura bilang bahwa semua tomat-tomat itu ia tukarkan dengan senyum Sasuke?

~FIN~

gaje... ano, err... sudahkah fict ini cukup fluff?

RnR please?


End file.
